The Romantic Energies
by Quiet Soul
Summary: A Jet Set Radio Future-Based story. About a Gang I made up called the Romantic Energies. If there's anything you don't understand, just ask me.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: This story is about a gang I made up. All of the Romantic Energies, Mirror's Reflection, and Wax belong to me. The Love Shockers, Poison Jam, Chuo Street, Hikage Street, Shibuya Terminal, etc., all belong to the great makers of JSRF and not me. Ayame Street is made up by my friend. The PG's as well as the jazz band in Shibuya belong to me and my friends. Yeah, the usual. Don't sue me.  
  
********  
  
"Finally, we are alone."  
  
Black Rose and Hand jumped off the rails they were grinding on. Black Rose, 17, was leader of the roller-blading graffiti gang known as RE, or the Romantic Energies. Their turf, though some may say it is not theirs, is Hikage Street, and their "garage" was in one of the street's many dead ends. She had long, black hair that she kept in a ponytail, though her bangs still got in her face. Her eyes were black, and she wore a short- sleeved black shirt that appeared to be torn at the edges. It hung in the back like a cape, though the front was cut off to bare her midriff. She also wore a short grey skirt and long grey gloves. She had a tattoo of a rose on her stomach. Hand, 18, was also a part of the gang. He had light- brown hair that was about chin-length and his eyes were green. He wore a long-sleeved green shirt and black pants. On the front of his shirt was a hand design, and it is said that he has a tattoo of a hand on his back. They both were, of course, on skates, and they were of similar design, except that Black Rose's were more black and Hand's were more green. The two had obvious feelings for each other. They had been trying to find some peace and quiet away from the rest of the gang, for it seemed as though Hand had something important to say.  
  
"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Black Rose asked, now sitting on the rail.  
  
"Well..." he started to say.  
  
"Check out my new back move!"  
  
Black Rose's 15-year-old brother Snap now came back-grinding up the stairs. Snap was dressed in a light yellow shirt and dark blue pants. He was also wearing a blue hat and his bleach-blonde hair stuck out a bit in the back. He had a pair of sunglasses that sat on top of his hat. No one was ever quite sure about whether or not he wore them. He carried around a camera, and took perhaps too many pictures. He had the same skate design as the others, only yellow.  
  
"Snap! What in the world do you think you're doing!!" Black Rose jumped off the rail she was sitting on while Snap went backwards past her. "And where did you learn that move?!"  
  
Black Rose obviously knew what the move was. She was not sure, however, if Snap knew what it was called.  
  
"Oh, around," Snap said as he jumped off the rail and, turning around, skated over to his sister. "Do you think Blue Flame will like my new move?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't you just ask her yourself," Black Rose said, becoming rather annoyed with Snap as her friend, 17-year-old Blue Flame, came walking up the stairs.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said. "But I was wondering if..."  
  
Blue Flame wore a long-sleeved blue shirt that was somewhat "layered" in the sleeves, it was short and she too had a bare midriff. She had as well a short navy blue skirt, and skates that were, of course, in the same design, except blue. On the side of her stomach was a blue and red flame tattoo. She had blue eyes and naturally blonde hair. She seemed to attract attention from a lot of guys because of her looks. She, however, did not like this.  
  
"Hey, Blue Flame! Check this!"  
  
Snap turned around and started grinding on the rail. He hadn't enough speed, however, and fell off. (If you had not caught it by now, Snap has some major feelings for Blue Flame. The feelings, however, are not returned by Blue Flame.) Black Rose was starting to regret buying Snap those skates for his birthday.  
  
"That's...uh....lovely, Snap," Blue Flame said. "What's the move called?"  
  
"I think it's best we don't know the answer to that, Blue Flame," Black Rose said.  
  
"Why not?" Blue Flame asked. Then she looked at Black Rose and realized, "Ohh, it's that move, isn't it."  
  
Black Rose nodded.  
  
"That sure is a cool move, Snap!" Star yelled from the bottom of the steps. She seemed to have just seen his back move, though she had seen it many times.  
  
16-year-old Star wore a red tank top (that bore her stomach, as well) and light blue jeans. There was a star design on the back of her shirt as well as the bottom of her right pant-leg. She also wore black half-gloves. Her fake-red, almost-shoulder-length hair was held back in barrettes, and on her stomach was, of course, a star tattoo. It is said she is a Love Shocker wanna-be. That is, she at first wanted to be a part of the other roller-blading graffiti gang of Hikage street, and enemies of RE, the Love Shockers. She, however, changed her mind because of Snap. Yes, that is correct, Star likes Snap.  
  
"Oh. Thanks," Snap said, really rather ungratefully.  
  
"Will you show me how to do it?" Star asked.  
  
"Sure. Why don't you come up here?" he said.  
  
Black Rose just shook her head. So this is the gang she was stuck with.  
  
******** 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah, the usual. Don't sue me.  
  
********  
  
  
  
"Black Rose, come with me," Hand whispered while taking her hand and leading her away from the others.  
  
"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Black Rose asked, smiling at Hand. Despite the rest of the gang confusing her, Hand always made her smile.  
  
"It's just that..."  
  
Hand was interrupted by the telephone ringing.  
  
"I should get that—"  
  
"No!" Hand said. "There's enough people here, somebody else will get it."  
  
"You're right. Now what is it you were going to tell me?"  
  
"Well, it's just that..."  
  
It seemed as though Hand was unable to finish his sentence.  
  
"It's just that..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hey! Black Rose!"  
  
"What is it now Snap?!" Black Rose yelled at her brother. She was quite angry.  
  
"You might want to take this phone call, Black Rose. It seems to be rather important."  
  
"Fine! What is it?" Black Rose walked over to her brother by the phone. "And Blue Flame, why did you let him get the phone?"  
  
"He got here before I did," Blue Flame said.  
  
"Here! Take the phone!"  
  
Snap gave the phone to Black Rose.  
  
"Hello?...Hello?" Black Rose said, and then hung up the phone. "Well, whoever it was, they hung up. Who was it, Snap?"  
  
"I don't know," Snap said. "They wouldn't tell me. They just said it was important and—"  
  
"And you couldn't have given the phone to Blue Flame or Star here, or anyone that's more responsible than you?" Black Rose yelled.  
  
"Now watch it, Black Rose, or you'll make him cry again," Blue Flame said. "And I'm not going to comfort him."  
  
"I'll comfort you, Snap," Star said.  
  
"I'm not going to cry!"  
  
Snap seemed to think it outrageous that they all thought he was going to cry and did not know why Blue Flame would not comfort him if he did.  
  
"Are we done here, yet?" Black Rose said after a long and awkward pause. She wanted to get back to Hand before he forgot what he was going to tell her. "Can I leave now?"  
  
"Yeah...sure...whatever...." Snap said rather unenthusiastically.  
  
"Good. If the phone rings again, you can have Blue Flame pick it up."  
  
"Ok, fine...whatever you say."  
  
Black Rose knew her brother was being sarcastic, but she did not have the time to deal with him now.  
  
Hand was waiting for Black Rose where she left him. He had not moved, and it appeared as though he had forgotten Black Rose had left. He still looked as though he did not know how to phrase what he was wanting to say.  
  
"What is it you wanted to say?" Black Rose inquired of Hand.  
  
"Well, mainly, I just wanted to give you this."  
  
Hand held out in his hand a bracelet. It was of gold and full of luster. Black Rose gasped.  
  
"I dread to think where you might have gotten this," she said. "But thank you."  
  
Hand put the bracelet on Black Rose's left wrist. It was rather a romantic moment. Black Rose and Hand both looked at each other for awhile.  
  
And then the phone rang again.  
  
"Can I go—"  
  
"Yes, go and get the phone," Hand said. Of course he did not want Black Rose to leave, but he let her anyway, seeing how anxious she was to get the phone.  
  
Black Rose skated off quickly towards the phone. Blue Flame, Snap, and Star were still standing by it. It seemed that Blue Flame did not want to pick up the phone but Snap kept telling her to. Star kept trying to talk to Snap, who was not listening. Black Rose came and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Black Rose said. "What?!—yes, ok, I'll be there. Ok, just wait. I know...Ok... I'll be there in ten minutes......bye..."  
  
Black Rose hung up the phone. She looked to be rather flustered.  
  
"Who was it?" Star asked.  
  
"Yeah, who was it?" Snap repeated.  
  
"It was...well, I—I can't tell you," Black Rose stuttered. "But I have to go, and I have to go alone. I shouldn't be long...and don't follow me..."  
  
Black Rose skated off  
  
"Where's she going?" Snap asked Blue Flame. They thought Blue Flame would know, since Black Rose and her were good friends.  
  
"I think I know. And I don't think she'll be back for awhile," Blue Flame was very solemn sounding. "I'm going after her..."  
  
"But she said not to—"  
  
"If she's going where I think she is, Star, then I have to go after her," Blue Flame said. "If you don't want to come with me, that's fine."  
  
Hand saw that Black Rose had left so he skated over to the other three.  
  
"Where did Black Rose go?" he asked.  
  
Blue Flame looked at Hand and said, "She didn't say, but I think she's going to the Fortified Residential Zone...to see Wax..."  
  
"What?!" Snap said. "And she didn't tell me?!"  
  
Hand looked quite angry but didn't say anything.  
  
Wax was Black Rose's and Snap's half-brother. He hated Hand and was part of a different gang.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Hand asked Blue Flame.  
  
"It's just that...well, I've heard that..." Blue Flame said. "Well, I thought that's who called before, and by what Black Rose said..."  
  
"I'm going after her," Hand said.  
  
"No! I'll go...and Star can come with me," Blue Flame said. "You two need to stay here and...uh...defend the fort. And I don't think you should be meeting up with Wax," she added to Hand.  
  
"Fine. But go quickly. I don't think Black Rose should be meeting with Wax, either," Hand said.  
  
So Blue Flame and Star went to go after Black Rose. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah, the usual. Don't sue me.  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
The path from Hikage Street to the Fortified Residential Zone was not an easy one. One would have to pass through Shibuya Terminal, Ayame Street, Rokkaku-Dai Heights, and the underground sewage facility, avoiding several gangs along the way. Black Rose, however, had taken the trip before and knew who to avoid and when.  
  
Finding Wax, however, would be a problem, if it were not for the fact that she knew where he was. He was not out in the open, but hidden behind some of the houses. It was a bit dark out, and not that many people were out-of- doors.  
  
When she found Wax, he greeted her first.  
  
"Why hello, dear sister," Wax said.  
  
Wax was 17, and older than Black Rose. He wore a light-grey, long-sleeved shirt with his gang's symbol on the back. He wore dark-grey pants and his skates were (at least, what you could see of them was) black. He was holding a pocketknife, the one he always carried around.  
  
"Half-sister," Black Rose said.  
  
"This is quite the pleasant surprise. You don't visit me often," Wax said.  
  
Black Rose rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"What do you want this time, Wax?" she said.  
  
********  
  
"So, Hand, what are we going to do until the girls get back?"  
  
Hand looked at Snap as if he just realized he was there. They were definitely not going to do anything together.  
  
"I thought maybe me and you could do some bonding or something," Snap said, apparently not getting the hint from Hand.  
  
"What do you propose we do?" Hand asked.  
  
"I don't know...we could go pick on the Love Shockers, or maybe get something to eat..."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Maybe we could go pick up some chicks or somethin'."  
  
Hand looked at Snap this time with a face that said, "Are you kidding me?" He was thinking that for one thing, he already had Black Rose, and for another thing, he would not be able to "pick up" any "chicks" with Snap along.  
  
"Or maybe we could just stay here and see if the phone rings again."  
  
"I believe that that is the best idea you have ever had, Snap."  
  
********  
  
The trip to the Fortified Residential Zone was not so easy for Star and Blue Flame. It was mostly light out when they went through Shibuya Terminal, but they heard rather frightening jazz music, and passed quickly, not wanting to see where it was coming from. They expected, however, that it was from the Shibuya gang that they had heard about.  
  
Ayame Street was not as hard to pass through. Their was no sign of the gang that inhabits that turf, mainly because it was a weekend.  
  
Rokkaku-Dai, however, was not quite so easy.  
  
Blue Flame and Star heard three high-pitched shrieks that were apparently someone's idea of a battle cry. They turned to see three girls dressed in pink capris and white tank-tops that had a daisy on it. Blue Flame knew who they were. They were the PGs, and it was their pink, daisy-filled graffiti that was all over Rokkaku-Dai. The three of them had just jumped off of a rooftop near them, and were apparently looking for an explanation from Blue Flame and Star.  
  
"Let me handle this," she whispered to Star.  
  
"What brings you two to Rokkaku-Dai?" said the leader.  
  
"We seek passage through to the sewers," Blue Flame said.  
  
"For what matters? Business—or pleasure?" said the leader, as the other two laughed.  
  
"If you must know, I am needing to get through to the Fortified Residential Zone. We are meeting another of our gang there," she said.  
  
"Where do you two come from?" inquired the leader.  
  
"Hikage," Star said, and then got elbowed by Blue Flame.  
  
"Hikage? You two don't look like Love Shockers to me," the leader said in disbelief.  
  
"The Love Shockers aren't the only gang in Hikage," Star said. It was making Blue Flame increasingly mad that she continued to talk. So Blue Flame elbowed Star.  
  
"I've never heard of any others," she said. "But I don't have time to deal with you now. Go and meet with the rest of your gang, and I don't want to see you around my turf again. You have passage for tonight, but not again."  
  
"Your kindness is greatly appreciated," Blue Flame said.  
  
The PGs skated off. Blue Flame and Star decided which way to go, and then left. They quickly found the entrance to the sewers, and the end of the PG's turf. Blue Flame saw some more of the pink PG graffiti. She looked it over for a moment, and then pulled out a spray can. She painted it over with the letters RE, and their symbol, a rose.  
  
"Are you so sure you want to be doing that, Blue Flame?" Star asked.  
  
"They deserve it," she said. "Business or pleasure? She's the only one visiting the sewers for pleasure."  
  
******** 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah, the usual. Don't sue me.  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't have all day, Wax."  
  
Black Rose was becoming rather impatient with Wax, who had not spoken for a while and was now pacing around her.  
  
Suddenly, Wax grabbed Black Rose's left arm.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he said, looking at her bracelet.  
  
Black Rose looked away from Wax and said softly, "Hand gave it to me."  
  
"What?!" Wax said, letting go of her arm. "He's still in your gang, isn't he?"  
  
Wax stopped pacing and looked at her.  
  
"Yes," she said. "And it's going to stay that way."  
  
"You can't still—" Wax started to say. "You and Hand are still together, eh? Well, I hope that..."  
  
Wax had drifted off mid-sentence. Black Rose was becoming even more impatient.  
  
"What do you want, Wax?"  
  
"I've been wanting to do what I should have done a long time ago. I was wondering if you would help me, but that apparently is not going to happen. However, you have given me all the information I've been needing."  
  
Black Rose looked at Wax, trying to decipher what he meant from what he said.  
  
********  
  
"Are we almost there?"  
  
Blue Flame and Star were going through the sewers. Blue Flame was leading, though she was not quite sure of where exactly they were going.  
  
"It should be just around this corner," Blue Flame said. "And then through this pipe."  
  
Blue Flame and Star were now standing in front of a large pipe. They had noticed some interesting graffiti along the way, and Star was wondering if the gang who owned that graffiti would be showing up.  
  
"Whose turf is this?" she asked Blue Flame.  
  
"Poison Jam's. But don't worry," she said. "They won't be bothering us. I happen to be friends with their leader."  
  
Star was still a bit confused, but did not want to ask any more questions.  
  
******** 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yeah, the usual. Don't sue me.  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Hand—"  
  
"What is it you want now?"  
  
Hand was rather irritated with Snap and his long list of ideas and questions. Hand was really quite bored with having to stay here.  
  
"I was just wondering why," he said, "we don't just go after Black Rose ourselves...you know..."  
  
"Look, Snap, I would love to go after Black Rose. Unfortunately, I am stuck here having to baby-sit you this whole time. And if it weren't for the fact that you were Black Rose's brother—"  
  
"Hey...cool down..." Snap said. "I'm sorry I brought it up."  
  
Hand looked as if he was going to strangle Snap. He did not lose his temper often, at least, not anymore, and it was rare that he would get so angry. Hand must have been very worried about Black Rose, thus making him very tense.  
  
"What was that?" Snap asked, suddenly sitting up very straight, as if looking for something.  
  
"I didn't here anything, Snap," Hand said. "And if you're joking—"  
  
"There it is again!" Snap said. "There's someone here...someone on skates..."  
  
Hand started listening carefully. He could tell Snap was not joking.  
  
"Someone on skates..." Hand said softly.  
  
If Black Rose and Star and Blue Flame won't be back for awhile, he thought, then it could only mean one thing...  
  
"Snap!" he whispered urgently. "It's the Love Shockers!"  
  
Hand and Snap heard a sound like someone, or three someones, had jumped and landed hard on the ground. And then they heard female laughter.  
  
"Look, girls, we've caught these guys all alone."  
  
********  
  
"Wax, I surely don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Sure you do," Wax said. "You must remember all those times when we were younger...before I was thrown in jail...when me and Hand...were in the same gang..."  
  
"It wasn't that long ago, Wax," she said. "And why were you thrown in jail? No one would tell me."  
  
"That's unimportant, Black Rose," he said. "What is important is that now I am out, and I can...well, maybe I won't tell you."  
  
Black Rose was beginning to understand her brother less and less. She thought that maybe he was crazy, all that time in jail for who-knows-what. But yet, he was also beginning to scare her.  
  
********  
  
"Here we are," Blue Flame said. "This is the Fortified Residential Zone."  
  
Star and Blue Flame took a look around. It was dark, and there were lights on in the many houses that seemed to be stacked on top of each other.  
  
"Now, if I can remember correctly," Blue Flame said. "Then Wax should be somewhere over this way..."  
  
Star was confused. Remember? What could Blue Flame mean by that?  
  
They skated off going left.  
  
"Be quiet," Blue Flame warned. "Or they might here us."  
  
Star was not sure if Blue Flame meant the people in the houses or Black Rose and Wax, and, truth to be told, neither did Blue Flame.  
  
"Shhh....I hear something."  
  
Blue Flame stopped skating, and then so did Star. They were standing in an open courtyard type of thing.  
  
"It's Black Rose..." Blue Flame said. "They're behind that house."  
  
Blue Flame pointed to a house to their right. Star did not know how she knew, but she did not ask any questions now.  
  
******** 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah, the usual. Don't sue me.  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
"It is not often we find some dashing young boys like yourselves all alone."  
  
The leader of the Love Shockers spoke to Hand and Snap. The boys were a bit shocked. They did not expect the Love Shockers to come to their garage, since they normally avoided each other. The Love Shockers must have known the girls had left, and had come to wreak havoc with the boys.  
  
"What are you doing on this side of Hikage?" Hand said. "This is our turf."  
  
"This side of Hikage is your turf?" The leader said. "I hate to disappoint you, but all sides of Hikage are our turf. And I'm sure you've heard of what happens to boys we find alone on our turf."  
  
"So you've come to pick on us, huh?" Hand said. "Trying to take advantage of us being alone?"  
  
"Why of course, especially since it is such a rare happening," the leader said, "considering that you, Hand, are always with Black Rose. Where is she now? Did she leave you, Hand?"  
  
Hand glared at the Love Shocker. He was sure she was only jealous. Hand was trying to think of a comeback when Snap interrupted the conversation.  
  
"Umm...what exactly are you going to do to us?"  
  
The Love Shockers laughed. Hand was looking down and shaking his head.  
  
"Well, we'll probably throw you over the rails," the leader said. "But I have other plans for Hand."  
  
********  
  
"Wax, must you speak in circles?"  
  
Black Rose was ever more confused by her half-brother. He seemed to be just babbling for some time now, and she wanted to know what he was saying.  
  
"What is it you want, Wax? Or should I just go?"  
  
"And where will you go? Back to Hikage? Back to go see your beloved Hand and tell him about your psychotic brother?" Wax asked. "And, speaking of psychotic brothers, I'm surprised Snap didn't tag along."  
  
"Of course he didn't...I didn't tell him where I was going..." Black Rose said.  
  
"How is that little brat? And does he still admire Blue Flame?"  
  
With the mention of Blue Flame, Wax went silent. He apparently did not want to talk about her.  
  
"Yes, he does," Black Rose said. She was speaking softly and not wanting to say much. Wax was not the same as he was before.  
  
"Well, Black Rose, it was lovely to talk with you, but it seems that I must be going now," he said. "And since no one needs to know about our little chat...I think there is only one way to be sure you don't say anything."  
  
Black Rose looked up with a look of distress and alarm on her face.  
  
"You wouldn't dare..."  
  
Wax came from behind his sister and grabbed her arms. With a rope he tied them together rather tightly, not letting go of her arms.  
  
"It seems that not even a dear sister can know everything about you..."  
  
********  
  
"Are you sure you want to leave now, Twig?"  
  
15-year-old Card watched as his sister, 18-year-old Twig, got up and prepared to leave for Hikage. He was wearing a long-sleeved black turtleneck with a purple stripe, as well as dark blue pants. Twig wore a long sleeved purple shirt and black pants. Her hair was light brown and kept in a ponytail that went past her waist. Card had blonde hair that was unkempt and about to his ears.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" she said. "It's not often we get to visit Hand..."  
  
"And maybe its best that way..." Card mumbled. Twig did not hear, and, nonetheless, did not listen.  
  
"Aren't you ever bored of Chuo?" she said. "It'll be...an adventure..."  
  
"At ten o'clock in the evening? Isn't one supposed to be in bed by now?" he said. "And besides, what are you going to tell the rest of your gang?"  
  
"We'll be back before they ever realize we're gone," Twig said. "There just a bunch of naive..."  
  
Twig looked at her brother thinking that he must be the most naive of them all, but didn't want to say it. She was ready to go, and she was wanting to visit Hand.  
  
"Well, fine, I suppose you don't have to come," she said.  
  
"No, no, I'll come..." he said.  
  
"Good," she said. "Then let's get going."  
  
Twig quickly scratched out a note to the rest of her gang saying where she was.  
  
"Just in case we're not back," she told her brother.  
  
They came to the point where Chuo goes into the Shibuya Terminal. Twig noticed a spot where normally her gang's graffiti would be, but it was covered by the letters GG. Twig quickly pulled out a spray can and painted the letters over with MR.  
  
"Not again," she said. "I think Mirror's Reflection needs to show a bit more initiative in the taking of our ground. Either that, or we need to do something about these 'GG's."  
  
******** 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yeah, the usual. Don't sue me.  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
"What does he think he's doing?!"  
  
Blue Flame and Star had climbed on to the top of the roof next to where Black Rose and Wax were. By this time, Wax had both Black Rose's arms and legs tied up.  
  
"This is not like him..." Blue Flame said. "I knew something like this would happen..."  
  
"We've got to do something..." Star said.  
  
"Follow my lead..."  
  
Blue Flame jumped off of the rooftop, and Star followed. They landed with quite a thump, and it startled Wax. He turned around to see the two girls.  
  
"Look at what we have here..." he said. "Why, is that you, Blue Flame?"  
  
********  
  
"Get them, girls..."  
  
The leader of the Love Shockers commanded her fellow Love Shockers. They did as she said, grabbing the boys and tying up their arms.  
  
"Now," she said, "you will follow us. And if you don't...well, it'd be hard for you to get away from us. Since there are three of us and two of you, I wouldn't even try."  
  
"Where are you taking us?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," the leader said. "Now let's stop talking and get moving."  
  
The leader of the Love Shockers led the way, and the other two, keeping hold of Snap and Hand, followed. It was getting darker by the moment, and Snap was getting tired.  
  
"Can't we stop for a moment?" he said. "I'm exhausted and..."  
  
"Shut up, Snap...shut up, Snap..." Hand whispered under his breath. He did not want to agitate the Love Shockers, and he knew Snap was just going to get on their nerves.  
  
"It's not much further," the leader said, still skating. "So quit you're whining. I don't even know why we brought you along..."  
  
********  
  
"It's dark out, Twig, why don't we just head back home?"  
  
Twig and Card had barely entered Shibuya Terminal when Card had started complaining.  
  
"It's not that far, Card. It's just into Hikage, we'll find them easily enough," Twig said.  
  
"But it's late...What if he's sleeping?" Card asked. "Or maybe doing other things..."  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Twig stopped where she was skating. She was trying to think of what her brother could be implying, but she assumed she was coming up with the wrong answers. She hoped she was coming up with the wrong answers.  
  
Card stopped, too, and thought for a moment.  
  
"I'm not quite sure," Card said. "But I'm sure he's very tired...and it is late..."  
  
Twig rolled her eyes at her brother, and then started skating again.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Card said, realizing Twig had started to move again.  
  
They had skated for a moment more when Card started talking again.  
  
"Do you think he's still with Black Rose?"  
  
"Of course he is," Twig said. "Or, so I've heard. Wait a minute, what do you remember about Black Rose?"  
  
"Not much," Card said. "But it's hard to forget someone your brother babbles on about for hours at a time."  
  
"You're right," Twig laughed. "And he's my twin..."  
  
******** 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yeah, the usual. Don't sue me.  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
Wax let go of Black Rose, and she fell to the floor.  
  
"Blue Flame, Star, what are you guys doing here?" Black Rose said. "I told you not to follow me!"  
  
Blue Flame looked at Black Rose.  
  
"Oh, I can tell you're just fine," she said.  
  
"Enough chatter!" Wax said. The three girls looked at him. "What are you girls doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to get my friend away from you," Blue Flame said.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," Wax said, holding up his pocketknife.  
  
"You still have that..." Blue Flame said. "I thought they would have taken it from you when you went to jail."  
  
"You'd be surprised at the amount of stuff they didn't do to me..." he said. "And the sentence..."  
  
"Yes, I've been wondering why you got out so soon," Blue Flame said. "Normally attempted murder gets you a couple of years."  
  
********  
  
"Where is my knife?"  
  
The leader of Love Shockers searched frantically for her knife. They were at the top of a stairwell, and the other to Love Shockers were holding onto Hand and Snap. Hand seemed to be unconscious. The Love Shocker holding him was either wearing to much perfume or 'accidentally' ran into the wall too many times.  
  
"Oh, well," the leader said. "I suppose we'll have to throw him off still tied."  
  
"What?!" Snap said. "You guys—girls—are seriously going to throw me off?!"  
  
The Love Shockers laughed.  
  
"Did you think we were joking, and just wanted you over for tea?" the one holding Snap said.  
  
"I wouldn't mind some tea..."  
  
The Love Shockers laughed again.  
  
"Silence!" said the leader. "Now, you may say goodbye to Hand, and then we can throw you off."  
  
"Umm...he's unconscious..."  
  
"Say goodbye anyway!"  
  
"Ok...goodbye, Hand..."  
  
Snap was shaking from fear. He did not want to die, and he was afraid of heights.  
  
Suddenly, the leader turned around. She appeared to be listening for something.  
  
"Did you hear that?" she asked.  
  
The other Love Shockers shook their heads.  
  
"It must be late," she said, and then turned again. She paused for a moment and then said, "I must be hearing things..."  
  
The leader turned to Snap, who was hoping that she had forgotten about him. She came up next to him and he started to cringe in fear.  
  
"I don't want to die, I don't want to die..." he said to himself repeatedly.  
  
The Leader grabbed Snap and pulled him over to the rail.  
  
"Do you see the ground?" she said.  
  
Snap had had his eyes closed tightly, but then opened them.  
  
"Not very well..."  
  
"Well, pretty soon you will become well acquainted with it," the leader said. She then turned to the Love Shocker who had been holding Snap. "If I may have some help..."  
  
The other Love Shocker skated over to the leader. The two of them lifted Snap up and dropped him over the rail, while Snap was still murmuring to himself. He screamed, and the Love Shockers were listening for him to hit. They listened, but heard nothing. Except what the leader had heard earlier...the sound of skates. First the skates were going across the ground, and then up the rail.  
  
******** 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yeah, the usual. Don't sue me.  
  
********  
  
  
  
"Attempted murder? What in the world—"  
  
Black Rose looked shocked. She looked from her brother, and then to Blue Flame.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked Blue Flame.  
  
"You mean he never told you?" Blue Flame looked at Wax. "I thought you told her!"  
  
"Of course I didn't!" he said. "She didn't need to know!"  
  
"She's your sister!" Blue Flame yelled at him. "She needs to know these things!"  
  
"Stop yelling!" Black Rose said. Then she looked at Wax. "Who was it?"  
  
"It was...it was..."  
  
"Just tell her!" Blue Flame said. "Or I will."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Star looked more confused than Black Rose; she barely knew Wax was related to Black Rose.  
  
"Well if you must know, Black Rose," Wax finally said. "It was our father."  
  
********  
  
"Who do you think it is?" the leader asked the other Love Shockers.  
  
"I don't know..." the one who used to be holding Snap.  
  
"I'd rather not take any chances..." the leader said. "Drop him and let's go..."  
  
"But I thought we were—"  
  
"We're going! Now move!"  
  
The Love Shockers took off with haste. They left Hand lying on the ground. The skater came slowly grinding up the stairs to where Hand was.  
  
"Yep, he's up here, Card," Twig yelled down to her brother. She had caught Snap and carried him up the rail, but with one sight of Twig, he was unconscious. "What have the Love Shockers done to you now..."  
  
Card came grinding up the stairs.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"It looks like we got here just in time," she said. "He doesn't appear to be hurt."  
  
"And this guy?" he said pointing to Snap. He had never met Snap, and could only assume Snap was a guy.  
  
"I caught him and he went unconscious. Must have thought he saw an angel," Twig laughed.  
  
"You're no angel, Twig," Hand said, as he was waking up. "And what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, look, you're up," Twig said. "I thought we'd come check on you. It figures that you'd be in trouble with the Love Shockers. They never seemed to like you much."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Hand replied.  
  
********  
  
"What? You tried to kill father?"  
  
Black Rose looked shocked that her brother would do such a thing.  
  
"How did you know, Blue Flame?"  
  
Black Rose looked to her friend, who, Black Rose realized, knew more about this than she was telling.  
  
"Well, I...uh...I was...kinda...there."  
  
"Why? And where was this? And when exactly?"  
  
"Well, it was after Wax and I had broken up," Blue Flame said. "And I wanted to talk to him about something, and when I found him, he was practically getting dragged out by the police. From what I heard, he tried to take a knife to your father. Someone found out and the police got there. Wax was put in jail, and now he's out. I told him to tell you what happened, but I guess he didn't."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me, Blue Flame?"  
  
"I thought Wax had, and that you just didn't want to mention it."  
  
Wax was trying to ignore what the girls were saying about him. Star was oblivious and confused, and the story got more complex as the time went on.  
  
"Why did you do it Wax?" Black Rose looked at her brother. Sure, he hated their father, but she did not think he hated him enough to want to kill him.  
  
"I suppose things weren't going well for me," he said. "First of all, Blue Flame broke up with me" (at this comment Blue Flame looked like she was going to yell at him, but chose to refrain so that Wax could finish what he was going to say) "and then Twig rejected me. It didn't help that Hand was being, well, himself. And then I ran into father. And since I've hated him all these years, I thought I'd kill him."  
  
"I broke up with you?! You dumped me! And for who? Twig. She never even liked you!"  
  
Wax and Blue Flame both looked at each other as if they were yelling, but no one said anything. Black Rose motioned for Star to come over to her. She whispered something to Star, and then Star pulled out a paint can.  
  
Within a moment, Star had thrown the paint can at Wax, and he went unconscious.  
  
Blue Flame looked startled for a moment, and then pulled out a paint can of her own. She then sprayed the RE rose on his back.  
  
"Why, Blue Flame, you're getting pretty good with that," Black Rose said, looking at the graffiti on Wax's back.  
  
"You really think so? I've been practicing."  
  
"Yes, I do. Now get his pocketknife and cut these ropes."  
  
Black Rose was soon cut free from the ropes. The girls were ready to leave, when Star looked at Wax.  
  
"Shouldn't we do something with him?"  
  
"Just pull him off to the side. He'll be fine once he wakes up."  
  
Star shrugged and then grabbed Wax and pulled him over to the side of the building.  
  
They then left the Fortified Residential Zone.  
  
******** 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yeah, the usual. Don't sue me.  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
Snap awoke to find himself back at the 'garage'. It was almost dawn and he could see the bits of sunlight in the sky.  
  
"Look, Snap's up," Hand said. "I was hoping he wouldn't be..."  
  
"Is Blue Flame back yet?" he said sleepily.  
  
"No, not yet," Hand said. "By the way, this is Twig, she's the one that saved you. And this is Card."  
  
"And what are they doing here?"  
  
"We're here to visit Hand, of course," Twig said. "I wouldn't be a good sister if I didn't check up on my brother and all the trouble he's been causing. And Card just kind of followed me here."  
  
"I did not! You made me come!"  
  
Twig shook her head and looked at Hand.  
  
"How old are you?" Snap asked, looking at Twig.  
  
"I'm 18."  
  
"And Hand's your brother?"  
  
"My twin brother."  
  
"And he's your brother, too?" Snap said, pointing to Card.  
  
"That's right."  
  
  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Chuo Street. I am the leader of Mirror's Reflection."  
  
Snap stopped talking, and looked around the garage.  
  
"Where's Blue Flame."  
  
"She's not back yet, Snap," Hand said. "Same with Black Rose and Star. I hope Wax didn't give them any trouble."  
  
Hand had informed Twig and Card about where the rest of the gang was. Hand was starting to worry about Black Rose.  
  
"Wax...he used to be such an idiot," Twig said. "And I wouldn't doubt that he still is."  
  
"He used to like you, Twig," Hand said.  
  
"Don't even bring that up."  
  
"How do you know Wax, Twig?"  
  
"We all used to be in Mirror's Reflection together a couple years ago, before I was leader. Him and Hand left a long time ago. Hand left because of Black Rose, I know, and Wax left because he's psychotic, and got thrown in jail..."  
  
"Wait a minute...I remember you...it wasn't too long ago..."  
  
"And I remember you, slightly. Though I've been trying to forget. At least you didn't take after your brother."  
  
Card and Hand were extremely bored. On top of the fact that they hadn't gotten any sleep, they were being bored to death by these two.  
  
********  
  
It was not long, though, before Black Rose, Blue Flame, and Star showed up. There was lots of explanations of where they were and such. Snap was regaling Blue Flame with a story of how he 'survived' the Love Shockers.  
  
"Why didn't you fight back, Snap? Being as strong as you are, I'm sure you could have taken them."  
  
Blue Flame had to try not to laugh while she said this. Snap didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Well, I...I didn't think of that," he said. "But, I would've, if I had thought of it."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you could take on the Love Shockers."  
  
"Of course I could, and..."  
  
While Snap kept talking, Blue Flame skated over to Twig.  
  
"He goes on forever, doesn't he?" Twig said.  
  
Blue Flame nodded.  
  
"I wish you didn't catch him."  
  
"So do I."  
  
********  
  
Card and Star were standing by the stair rail, and looking over. Neither of them seemed to have anything to say, and both of them were feeling left out.  
  
"How are you?" Card asked Star.  
  
"Confused. And you?"  
  
"The same," he replied.  
  
Star giggled. "You and Black Rose and them sure have some messed up families."  
  
"Yes. I would say so," Card said.  
  
The two of them looked at each other, and then back down. They both were blushing.  
  
Twig looked over at the Card and Star, and then at Blue Flame.  
  
"What do you think of those two?" Twig asked Blue Flame.  
  
Blue Flame looked over at them.  
  
"They make quite the couple, don't they?"  
  
"Just what I was thinking."  
  
********  
  
"Black Rose, why did you go after Wax?"  
  
Hand and Black Rose were by themselves.  
  
"He's my brother, Hand. Though he may be crazy..."  
  
"You should have taken me with you."  
  
"I don't think Wax would have been very happy to see you. Whenever I brought you up, he just drifted off and started talking about something he 'should have done a long time ago.' I think he wants to kill you, Hand..."  
  
Hand took this news rather well. He would not put it past Wax, and they hated each other pretty well.  
  
"I can handle Wax," Hand said. "But I don't want you going after him alone, ok?"  
  
Hand leaned forward and kissed Black Rose's cheek. She looked at him.  
  
"I won't do it again," she said. 


End file.
